The Lost Spellbook
by Aidrienne Levine
Summary: Alistair shows up in the Lair, looking for his book. It seems some of the spells Merton attempted when he still had it had some...unusual consequences. M/Alistair.
1. Unusual visit

I'm back. Severe writer's block.but I think it's going away. Been taking my vitamin C drops. Hmm.so this is a story, as I'm sure you have figured, about Alistair and Merton, which I am certainly going to send to Daisydrop's site, seeing as this was a challenge response from there. Well, Read and make sure you review! For heavens' sake, you sure make a person feel bad if you don't!  
  
Alas, I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic.but if I did, I would sell them on E-Bay for a lot of money.  
  
  
  
At the knock on the door, Merton jumped quickly out of bed. Chances were it was only Tommy; hey who else would visit him on a Saturday; but he didn't feel like scaring any door-to-door salesmen by answering the door in his boxers. He jumped into a pair of pants, and shrugged into his black and red dragon bathrobe. As the knocking grew louder, he opened the door. The guy on the other side looked just about a surprised to see Merton dressed as awkwardly as Merton was to see him.  
  
"Hello Merton. Don't you look snazzy." Alistair said as he brushed past Merton and into the Lair. His eyes widened appreciatively at the veritable Goth museum that was the Lair. "What a cheery domicile."  
  
"What.what are you doing here?" Merton stuttered as he shut the door against the chilly fall morning.  
  
Alistair turned to scrutinize Merton, who felt practically naked in his flimsy bathrobe. He felt this appraising gaze sweep over him; then Alistair slowly spoke up. " I see you aren't up to conversation. Alright, business first then, I suppose."  
  
Merton seemed to make him considerably nervous, but he couldn't seem why. Alistair had stopped pacing and sat down in Merton's computer chair. He quickly ran his fingers through his pale hair. "I.I need my book back, if you please."  
  
Nearly laughing with relief at this simple request, Mert suddenly realized exactly what happened to the spell book. He swallowed. "That might be something of a problem. You see- it got lost."  
  
"What?!" Alistair shouted, jumping up from his computer chair, and stalking right up to Merton's face. "How could you have lost something so valuable?!"  
  
The darker boys face colored, as he stared intently at his feet. "I...My...My werewolf ate it."  
  
Alistair gave him a look of disbelief. Merton remembered exactly how close they were at the moment, and he quickly remedied the situation by slinking over to his bed and sitting on it. "So, I think you'll be leaving now?"  
  
"You don't understand." Alistair said quietly and almost dangerously as he sat down again on the computer chair. "Those spells were more powerful than you think! I am under some kind of spell, and I can't understand why, but it draws me towards.someone. I think it was a love spell."  
  
Merton sighed, because he had actually tried a love spell before he had lost the darned thing, for a love so pure that the girl would literally throw herself at him. Alas, he had been waiting for a few weeks, but nothing had happened yet. It didn't seem likely that would happen anytime soon.  
  
"It seem this certain spell draws me towards my true love. Supposedly anyway. Unfortunately, that true love was certainly not who I thought it would be. In fact not even the same sex I though she, or as I quickly found out, he would be."  
  
Merton tried hard to contain his laughter, and failed miserably. "Ha ha! You.I mean, you like.ha ha ha!!"  
  
Alistair glared at him again, then stood up pompously. If he still had his spell book, Merton would've been afraid. With each word he took a step forward towards Merton, who continued to laugh. "But the funniest part is who that person is, eh, Merton?"  
  
The dark tone in his voice forced Merton to look up, and he met the bloodshot blue eyes. The soulful look instantly penetrated Merton's joke, and he suddenly felt eerily attracted to those blue eyes; as their gazes locked together, Merton felt something shift inside himself when he reached the shocking revelation in horror. "You don't mean you.me?"  
  
"Oh yes, Merton!" Alistair said forcefully as he leaned down toward Merton, whose pale blue eyes, wide with shock, stood out against his pale face. But what stood out even more were the slightly parted, full rosebud lips, which were the direct target for this attack. Forget the loaded dice, forget the Dragon of Aramythia, all that mattered now was the first meeting for two boys who had been maigced together. As their lips clashed in a new kind of battle, Merton sat still in shock for a few seconds, before quickly retracting across the bed, in the process, tipping himself off the other edge of it.  
  
As he tried to recover from the shock of the kiss, this new startling revelation, and the bump on his head he had gained himself from that thoughtless move, Merton didn't even notice when a strong pair of arms lifted him up and helped him back onto the bed. Or when one of them wrapped around his waist and pulled Mert very close to him. Or the hot breathe on his shoulder. He regained his thinking capabilities in a few moments, though, and did pull away, more carefully this time. He sat with his back to the headboard of his bed, the cold metal bars pressing uncomfortably into his skimpily clothed back. Alistair gazed at the concrete floor, fiddling with his hands and looking pensive. He was the first to speak, but when he did, he purposefully kept his gaze away from his love. "Merton.I'm sorry. That was out of line, even for me. Maybe I should be going, if you don't have the book."  
  
Merton remained silent, glaring at Alistair without really seeing him. This whole incident, needless to say, was not the best way to start off your morning. Alistair looked up at him hopefully, the desire still evident in his eyes. Merton tried to control a shudder, because, although it pained him, he knew he had helped to make this person hunger for him so.  
  
At the headboard, Merton gathered up his courage, finally speaking. " Has.has the magic ever been wrong before?"  
  
"You mean you're no going to kick me out into the cold, cruel world to fend for myself with this spell making it impossible for me to think of anything but you?" Merton smiled, then solemnly shook his head. Alistair swallowed and answered Merton's question. "A book strong enough to make someone invisible could certainly pull of a simply love spell. Very, very strongly."  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed. "Merton snorted, smiling slightly. The atmosphere visibly relaxed, and Alistair attempted a smile.  
  
"I'm sincerely sorry, though. If I could've stayed away, I would have." Alistair said, finally catching Merton's eyes with his own. If he hadn't have known any better, he would've thought that Merton had blushed and looked away.  
  
Again, Merton summoned the courage to speak. "I...I think I understand. In that afore mentioned book, there was this spell; to make someone who loves you throw themselves at you. Well, not in so many words, but well."  
  
Alistair raised his eyebrows. "Well what?"  
  
The other boy sighed and rubbed his head where he had bumped it. "I think that the person it affected was you."  
  
Alistair stood up so fast he nearly tipped himself of the edge of the bed he. "You mean you made me this raving lunatic, throwing myself at you! It's all your fault that I couldn't help but come here and see you again! And it's all your fault.I can't do anything but forgive you." And with that, Alistair sat back down on the bed, his head in trembling hands.  
  
Merton stood up, unnerved by that display. He wrapped the dragon bathrobe closer to himself. "What are we going to do? How do we undo the spell?"  
  
Glancing at Merton, Alistair gave him a look of slight resentment. "You tell me. My last resort was coming to get my book back, and risk losing control."  
  
"It can't last forever." Merton said, pacing the lair's bookshelves to make really sure it was gone. There was no sign of it.  
  
"'It's only forever'. Well, the clause, if you will, on the spell can tell us how long, or what we have to do before it is broken." Alistair said sarcastically. Then he asked very clearly, "What was the *exact* wording of the spell?"  
  
Merton furrowed his brow, looking cutely thoughtful. "I think it mentioned something called the Great Rite. 'Perform this spell, a love that's true, will come looking 'round for you, blah blah blah, Great Rite, blah blah night.' That's all I remember."  
  
Alistair's eyes widened, and he looked almost mad again. "You.you...wizard wannabe! Do you have any idea what the Great Rite is?!"  
  
"Making-out?" Merton answered.  
  
Alistair actually slammed his head into the wall. "The Great Rite *BANG* is the symbolic joining *BANG* of the Wiccan Goddess and *BANG* God. Now you and I *BANG* have to.you know.  
  
Merton pulled another cute thinking face, although he was trying not to look cute, but actually grim. Then it altered slowly and subtly into an expression of shock. "And I thought the making out part would be bad."  
  
"There's nothing we can do." The silver-blond haired boy looked crushed. He wasn't looking forward to it either, for all the he was magically inclined.  
  
"I sort have thought my first time might've been a little more romantic than this."  
  
Alistair tried to smile at that "As had I, although I'm under your spell and couldn't hope for anything better, at the moment."  
  
"You mean, you'd really like to.you know.with me?" Merton asked, his cute thoughtful look again alighting his pale yet gorgeous face.  
  
"Technically, I'm under the magical influence." Alistair smiled, hoping that Merton would follow suit. "But I'd say you're not bad looking, for a midget Goth."  
  
The dark-haired boy did smile, making Alistair's smile a little bit wider. "Still, this is going to be rather uncomfortable, for me at least. For instance, we don't know exactly to perform this Great Rite. From my relatively vast amount of knowledge of Wiccan lore, I think that you and I don't have the specified anatomy to.you know."  
  
"We'd have to experiment." Alistair answered, trying not to show his immense liking of that idea. Blue eyes clouded, Merton unintentionally drew Alistair out of the shadows for a better view of his pensive look.  
  
Then Merton's face broke into a smile, "Well, it's not everyday that your arch-nemesis comes to your house, begging for.you know. Kind of a unique opportunity for me. I'm not exactly into guys though."  
  
"Neither was I!" Alistair said, his eyes shining brightly. Merton grinned crookedly. "Come on.just give it a try."  
  
"But it's such an adult decision!" Merton insisted, keeping his eyes off of the other boy in the Lair. "I just need some time to think about it."  
  
"We have forever." Alistair said softly, trying to relax in this uncomfortable situation. He only hoped Merton would come to a quick conclusion. 


	2. Merton decision

After about ten minutes of thinking, Merton realized that Alistair was standing stock-still and just staring at him. When Mert's mouth twisted upwards into a smile, Alistair's did as well. " What's so funny? Have you decided yet?"  
  
Giggling at Alistair's hopeful expression, Merton shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to help you escape this spell, or maybe I should say curse, but I am just worried about giving you my flower."  
  
"Flower?" Alistair said, still staring oddly at Merton. "Never mind. But anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you would make your decision quickly. I'm tempted to just make it for you."  
  
"That wouldn't be very chivalrous!" Merton said, in a falsetto voice. " Usually my suitors bring me at least some flowers, or chocolates, or something."  
  
"Mertonia, you know I would've if I could've." Alistair grinned. Then he searched through his pockets, "You can have this lovely stick of gum."  
  
Accepting it thankfully, Merton stuck the gum in an Egyptian vase he had on his shelf. He turned around to face Alistair, realizing that he was standing right behind him. Merton spoke quietly. "I think.maybe we.aww, hell. It was gonna happen anyway."  
  
Merton gave a mischievous smile; then allowed Alistair to throw himself at him. As he melted into this consensual kiss, Merton realized that he might as well go with it and deal with any misgivings later. At some point in his life, he had to be a stupid teenager and do teenager-ish things like randomly sleeping with someone, even if it was a guy. Alistair could care less either way.  
  
When they both pulled back for breath, Alistair's look was one of surprise, Merton's of anticipation for what was to come. As Alistair leaned in for another kiss, Mert consented, leading them both towards his bed. With their lips locked together, Merton could almost forget the fact that it was Alistair, and the part of him that remembered thought that it might be okay that it was him. After all, Merton really did like blonds, and Goths too. They didn't necessarily have to be girls. There is a thin line between love and hate. There could hardly have been a better quote.  
  
That night seemed to be both incredibly slow, and incredibly fast, but by either viewpoint it was incredible. Both learning things they hadn't before known, the boys were hesitant, but both were sympathetic to any mistakes either one made. As they continued to explore, Merton did forget his misgivings, because he realized that they were ill founded. Alistair said it was his first time, but to Merton it sure as hell didn't feel like it.  
  
By the time they were through, they had certainly exhausted the possible ways the Great Rite might be preformed. They both lay in Merton's bed, realizing how unlikely a couple they made. But Alistair was saddened too, because he knew it was a one-time thing, because no matter what Merton said, it wasn't forever. Alistair asked sullenly "Do you mind if I take a shower before I leave?"  
  
Merton sat up, the covers amazingly covering his sensitive areas, like they always do on TV. " No, it's fine with me. Just so long as you don't mind company."  
  
Alistair looked at him suspiciously. "But we already broke the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Merton asked, smiling mischievously again. "You mean I needed a reason for that?"  
  
Alistair eyes went wide. "You mean you liked that?" Merton nodded fervently. "And now, even though I'm not under the spell anymore you still wanna.you know?"  
  
A slow smile played on the dark lover's lips. " Maybe I could recast the spell if that's going to be a problem. I think I remember it."  
  
The light-haired lover looked away and stood up, the covers falling away disappointedly. He really was rather stunning in the nude, Merton thought as he stared guiltlessly at Alistair's bare form. Swallowing uncomfortably, Alistair stood up. "Merton.there.there was no spell."  
  
"What?" Merton asked inquisitively, straightening up as he looked up to Alistair's shifting eyes.  
  
"You never.well, I didn't know you had cast a spell. I hoped, but didn't know. That stuff about a spell was.wrong. It was a lie. I made it up. It was an excuse."  
  
Blue eyes wide, Merton looked almost suspicious. "An excuse for what?"  
  
"An excuse to.you know." Alistair said, his eyes on the floor, and his cheeks aflame.  
  
Expecting to hear a gasp of surprise, or a snort of disgust, Alistair looked up to Merton's face, which registered only a look of slight suprise. "You mean, you weren't forced to want me?" Alistair shook his pretty little head. "And you still did?"  
  
Merton's face lit up as Ali nodded. He stood up smoothly, and walked over to the lighter boy. It was Alistair's turn to gasp in surprise as Merton drew him close and kissed him passionately. He smiled into Merton's mouth. Leapin' lizards, the man of his dreams actually didn't hate him, quite the opposite actually. As they pulled away, both of them were beaming.  
  
" You still up for that shower?" Merton asked, his hands on Alistair's waist. Smiling, he answered himself. "Yes, I believe he is." 


End file.
